In response to a large increase in pediatric HIV infections in the Denver, Colorado area in the past 24 months, we are proposing that a pediatric ACTU be established for this region. This ACTU will serve not only the Denver Metro area, but also a large area of the surrounding Southwest and Mountain States. It will be based on an amalgamation of the current HIV facility at The Children's Hospital and the pediatric component of the current Hemophilia Center ACTU. This union will avoid duplication of resources devoted to the children with hemophilia, while insuring their care by a staff of infectious diseases specialists. At the same time the pediatric funds of the Hemophilia ACTU will be returned. The features of our ACTU which will facilitate successful therapeutic trials are: 1) adequate numbers of patients; 2) a large staff of infectious diseases specialists (the coinvestigators), with wide experience in pediatric therapeutic trials; 3) a well-trained, multidisciplinary clinic staff; 4) the presence of a Clinical Research Center; 5) strong ties to federal, state, and local service organizations; 6) strong ties to community action and support groups; 7) the proximity to scientists doing research on HIV infections and its complications; 8) ongoing research by the coinvestigators in the areas of opportunistic infection, perinatal HIV transmission, and neurologic complications; 9) a close relationship with the Colorado adult ACTU (in Denver), including the availability of its Core Laboratories (virology; immunology; pharmacology pending).